Our growing family
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione is married to Severus and expecting a child. But, she falls ill. HG/SS. Rated just to be safe.
1. I'm pregnant?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The great J. does._**

_**A/N: Just another Hermione/Severus fic I've been working on for a while. I've not quite finished it, so I'll post one chapter a week. I look forward to your thoughts and comments. Take care and enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**I'm Pregnant?**

Severus held Hermione in his arms as she read Hogwarts A History. Hermione had been silent for hours with her nose in her book. She's been the Transfiguration Professor for three years and married to Severus Snape for almost six. Finally, Hermione closed her book and sent it back to the bookcase in the study and then snuggled back into her husband's chest.

"How are you feeling, 'Mione?"

"No better." Hermione stood and went to the bathroom. Severus slowly followed and rubbed her back as she slowly lost whatever was in her stomach. Hermione leant back into her husband and sighed.

"I think it's time to go and pay a visit to Poppy."

Hermione nodded against his chest and closed her eyes, unable to keep her heavy lids up any longer. Severus scooped Hermione up and carried her to the floo where they went straight to the Hospital Wing.

For the next ten minutes, Poppy quickly waved her wand performing all sorts of diagnostic spells. Hermione lay stock still holding Severus' hand. A gasp and a tear escaped simultaneously as a blue ring hovered over her abdomen.

"Congratulations, Hermione, Severus."

"You mean, I'm pregnant?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes." Poppy smiled. "I can give you something for the nausea if you wish?"

"No thank you, Poppy." Hermione said with a dreamy voice. The pair were still in a dream-like state with Poppy nodded and left.

Severus and Hermione walked through the corridors hand in hand silently, until they got to their chambers. Hermione sat on the sofa and Severus took the coffee table. What felt like hours passed before the silence was broken by Severus.

"Well done!" Severus shouted as he jumped up and lifted Hermione into his arms, spinning her around.

"It takes two to tango Severus." Hermione laughed as she was placed back on the ground.

"But you're the one that has to do all the hard work." Severus grinned and pecked her cheek.

"I take it you're happy then?"

"I never thought I'd be blessed with a child." Severus whispered. His grin had stooped slightly but his eyes radiated with happiness. Tears shone in Hermione's eyes and she rested her head on his chest, sighing. Severus ran his fingers through her curly locks and held her close. They stood therein silence for what felt like forever before they separated briefly to sit down and call an house-elf for lunch.

Lunch was a quite affair as the happy couple made light touches and shared bright smiles as they both danced with their own thoughts of having a child.

The day passed quietly as the pair adjusted to expecting a little pitter patter of feet.

***

That night, Hermione curled up into Severus' chest as he held her close.

"Would you prefer a girl or boy, Severus?"

"A girl, you?"

"A girl."

"What would you call her?"

"Diana." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Diana Snape. I like that." Severus smiled and kissed her nose.

Hermione smiled and moved her head slightly until their lips met and she engaged him in a heated kiss. Hermione groaned when Severus pulled away.

"Rest, petal. As soon as you feel better, I promise."

Hermione nodded, snuggled close again and closed her eyes, giving up to sleep just as Severus laid his hand on her stomach and kissed her hair. Severus soon gave into sleep as he watched his wife relax in his arms. He made soothing circles on her stomach as he saw pictures of his wife holding a little girl in her arms. Smiling, the pair slept through the night, both dreaming of their little girl.

***

The next morning, the sun was high in the sky when Severus was jolted awake by Hermione jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. Severus followed her quickly, held her hair back and rubbed her back, soothing her slightly. When Hermione had lost everything in her stomach, she leant back against Severus' chest and sighed as he held her. Severus pressed a kiss to her hair and ran his fingers through her chocolate locks. He whispered loving words to her as she relaxed and calmed her stomach once more.

Twenty minutes later, Severus scooped his wife up an took her to the living room and placed her on the sofa in front of the blazing fire before going into the kitchen and fixing tea and biscuits.

Hermione sat on the sofa gazing into the fire as she relaxed. She listened to Severus in the kitchen as her mind slowly started to go blank.

"Here you go, petal." Severus passed Hermione a mug and placed the biscuits on the table. "You need to keep your strength up."

Hermione nodded and started to sip the warm liquid, enjoying the feel as it trickled down her throat, soothing it softly. Severus sat next to his wife and put a hand on her knee. Hermione smiled and placed her free hand on top.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for the morning sickness?"

"I'm sure, Severus. I just don't want to take any chances."

"I understand sweetheart."

Hermione put her mug on the table and snuggled into Severus' side. Severus held her close and gently rubbed her back. A content silence settled over the couple, each engaged in their own thoughts.

That was, until Hermione blurted out, "How are we going to tell everyone?"

"We'll find a way. Perhaps we could speak to Minerva or mention it in the staff meeting tonight?"

"Shall we just mention it tonight? I don't think Minerva would keep something like this quite."

"Will Poppy?"

"Of course. Beside, she doesn't have a choice, she's magically bond to patient confidentiality."

Severus mutely nodded, and pulled her closer to him.

"I do hope this won't cause any problems with me teaching." Hermione said, slightly saddened at having to stop teaching, even if it was to have their child.

"Not until you're at least seven months." Severus reassured her. He hated hearing her so pained. Teaching had been her life since she graduated. She didn't even leave Hogwarts. She took her apprenticeships under both himself and Minerva, gaining her masteries in both Potions and Transfiguration. She was then trained under himself, Minerva and Albus. She excelled in _all_ of her exams and was offered the post of Transfiguration Professor straight after, so that Albus could step down and Minerva could step up.

Hermione sighed and snuggled to Severus, closing her eyes. She was so happy, yet so worried.

"Don't worry petal. Everything will be fine." Severus soothed.

"I hope so." Hermione whispered.

Over the course of the day, the pair did their marking until it was time for the staff meeting.

***

Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand into the staffroom.

"The wanders return." Minerva said from her soft tartan sofa that she shared with Albus.

"We didn't go anywhere, Minerva. We were just spending our Sunday together." Severus snarled and sat in his usual chair, gently pulling Hermione into his lap and holding her close.

"Well, no everyone's here, we can get down to business." Minerva stated in her strict classroom voice. "We've caught wind that a group of Slytherins have found a secret room down in the dungeons. Albus and myself have done an extensive search and have found nothing. Now, we've tried to get hold of Severus throughout the day, but his floo has been closed _all_ day. Care to enlighten us, Severus?" Minerva glared at the dark man in the corner waiting for his answer.

"Hermione and I have received some news and have not wished to be disturbed."

"And what, may I ask, could be more important than your duties?"

"I'm pregnant Minerva, so cool your heels." Hermione snapped at the Headmistress.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Had I realised ..."

"Nonsense Min. Hermione, Severus, congratulations." Albus said beaming. He wrapped an arm around his wife and held her close. She hadn't had much luck with bearing children. Yes, they had daughter, but that's a story for another time, and Albus stored it away.

"Congratulations!" The staff cheered once the news had sunk in.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

Severus' lips twitched at the corner and carried on with the previous conversation, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and do a walk through of the dungeons." Severus and Hermione stood and embraced.

"Seeing as everything else has been said, I suggest we all do rounds now." Minerva and Albus stood and left. Everyone else hugged Hermione and patted Severus' back congratulating them, before heading off to do their extra rounds.

"That went well." Hermione smiled.

"I feel sorry for Albus." Severus chuckled.


	2. Secret Room

**_A/N: Well here it is guys, chapter 2!! Thanks to all of you for your thoughts and support, that is what keeps me writing :-)_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Secret Room**

Hermione started walking out and Severus grabbed her hand. "Will you do the dungeon sweep with me?"

Hermione nodded and started the routes to the dungeons. Severus wrapped an arm around her thin waist, holding her protectively to him.

"I'll have to go and see Minerva once she's calmed down." Hermione said as they started looking for the secret room.

"Don't worry, petal." Severus said, stopping and embracing her. "How about we carry this on tomorrow and we get you to bed?"

"Okay." Hermione rested her head on his chest, her happy mood slowly disappearing. "I'm so tired." Hermione sighed.

"I know."

The pair walked to their chambers in silence, when they got there, there was an extra door opposite their rooms.

"You head in, Hermione. I'm going to go and have a look." Severus embraced and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Be safe." Hermione whispered.

"I promise." Severus watched his wife go into their chambers before turning and heading through the newly found door.

Hermione sat on the sofa and watched the fire dir. She made small circles on her stomach, thoughts already flying through her head of what Severus would find and what might happen. An hour past was starting to wear a hole into the living room floor.

Severus walked down the long set of steps, his wand out in front of him, the lamps lighting as he walked cautiously into the gloom. It took him near on an hour to get to the bottom at his slow pace, where he was greeted by a large round room of smoke and a foul smell that made his stomach churn (and that was a hard thing to do). He walked further into the room to find a small group of his fifth year Slytherins smoking and taking what looked like muggle drugs.

"What do you think you're doing!" Severus shouted.

The group of boys stopped laughing and dropped what they were doing, starring at their head of house.

"Malfoy!" Severus growled.

"Professor." The boy was a spitting image of his father. In more ways than one.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"This is not nothing." Severus looked around the room, glaring at everyone that was in front of him. "Up those stairs. Now!" Severus ordered. He grabbed Malfoy by the collar making sure he didn't escape, knowing full well that he was the ring leader of the group.

It took the group of Slytherins and their head of house a full hour and a half to reach the dungeon corridor once more. There, they were greeted by Albus, who was stood being his usual cheery self.

"Ah, Professor Snape, I see you have found the room then?"

"Indeed. These lot had decided to use it to smoke and take muggle drugs."

At that, Albus lost his twinkle and looked disappointed. "Go back to your common room, your parents and the Headmistress will be notified and they will decide on your punishment." Albus had a hint of anger in his voice that sent a shiver up Severus' spine. "Severus, I'll escort Mr. Malfoy to the common room and I suggest you go to your wife."

Severus nodded and went straight through to his chambers where he found Hermione sat on the sofa in Minerva's arms, trying to calm herself as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered and knelt in front of his wife.

"Severus!" Hermione threw herself into Severus' arms.

"Are you okay?" Severus whisper as he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

Hermione nodded against his chest as the tears continued to slowly fall and splash on his shirt. Severus whispered soothing words of love to her, oblivious of the pair of emerald orbs that shone as the Headmistress watched the couple at her feet.

"I'm sorry I took so long, petal." Severus said, pressing his lips to her hair.

"It's okay. I just got worried when Minerva came down and I didn't know anything." Hermione smiled and sat back on the sofa, between Minerva and her husband who continue to hold her close.

"I promised you I'd be safe."

"I know. I just can't help but worry." Hermione snuggled to Severus and smiled at Minerva. "Thank you."

"What for, Hermione?" Minerva asked, slightly surprised.

"For being here. I was going frantic."

"You know I'm only too happy to sit with you. I miss the many times we had tea." Minerva's voice held a hint of sadness and regret in having pushed her away when she married Severus.

"Me too." Hermione wiggled out of Severus' hold and embraced Minerva. Minerva hugged her back and smiled brightly. "Tea tomorrow?"

"Most definitely. Come to my office after dinner."

Hermione nodded and gave Minerva one last squeezed before she went back to her husband. Severus' arms wrapped around her and she sighed.

Twenty minutes later, Albus walked into girly laughing and a manly chuckle. Albus smiled when he realised that his wife was happy and that she and Hermione were growing closer once more. Minerva noticed her husband and stood to embrace him.

He held his wife close and spoke to Severus. "The boys and Mr. Malfoy as now back in their common room and I have done my best to ward and lock the area where the door is, so if it's opened, you, myself and Minerva shall know about it."

"Thank you, Albus." Severus said, tightening his hold on Hermione slightly.

"Not at all Severus. Now, get some rest, the both of you. Classes start again tomorrow."

"Of course, Albus."

Minerva and Albus bid the couple goodnight and took their leave, leaving the two entwined with each other on the sofa as the once blazing fire died down to glowing embers. Severus looked down at his wife after three hours of light talk and comfortable silence, to find her fast asleep in his lap. Carefully, he picked her up in his sturdy arms and took her to bed. He closed the curtains as he walked in, not wanting the moonlight to wake his sleeping angel. Once he had placed her under the warm, heavy sheets, he transfigured both of their clothing into nightwear and slipped in himself, holding her close as they slept.


	3. Old times with Minerva

**_A/N: Here you go guys! Chapter three!! Great thanks to everyone that is reading along and to those that have sent in your thoughts and comments, they are what keeps me writing :-)_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Old Times with Minerva**

After dinner the next day, Hermione walked up to Minerva's office, wincing every now and then as she tried to control the cramps in her stomach. When she arrived, she knocked softly on the door after the nauseating ride up the marble staircase.

"Come in, Hermione." Minerva called.

"Good evening, Minerva." Hermione smiled weakly at Minerva who was sat behind her desk signing a few papers.

"Give me a moment and I'll be with you, Hermione."

"Of course, Minerva." Hermione slowly wandered over to the bookcase and browsed the many titles.

Minerva stood next to Hermione and grabbed her hand whispering, "Sit down before you fall down."

Hermione nodded and Minerva gently led her to the small sofa in front of the blazing fire. "Thank you."

"It's quite alright my dear. Now, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired and my stomach's churning." Hermione leant into Minerva and sighed as she held her. "I've missed this."

"So have I." Minerva smiled. "Can you imagine what Severus would say if he found us like this."

"He'd go mad and probably drag me away ordering me to stay in our chambers so I couldn't see you."

"He's very protective of you, isn't he?"

"Even more so now I'm pregnant." Hermione smiled then winced. She forced herself to relax and Minerva started rubbing her back, soothing her.

"Shall we head to my chambers for tea? I'm sure Albus won't mind the interruption."

"Okay."

The pair stood together and silently started up the golden staircase. Once they were both comfy in front of the fire, Minerva called for tea and ginger newts. Minerva poured and handed a steaming mug to the woman next to her.

"Thank you."

"Not at all." Minerva grinned and a comfortable silence settled over the room. Sighing, Minerva broke the calm, "How are you feeling now, Hermione?"

"Better, thank you."

"Good." The comfort disappeared and was replaced by tension.

Hermione swallowed and started a discussion on the latest issue of _Transfiguration Weekly_. Before too long, it was like old times again for the two women in the room. They soon had left the subject of Transfiguration and moved on to children and pregnancy. Albus and Severus walked into the room around midnight to find their wives laughing and crying as they poured over photo albums and baby books. Silently, Severus walked up behind Hermione and squeezed her shoulders, making her jump and then laugh as she realised it was her husband.

"Please don't do that, Severus." Hermione gasped.

"I'm sorry, petal." Severus pressed his lips to her hair. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, sitting himself next to his wife.

"It's almost like the old days again." Hermione grinned as she snuggled into his side.

"That's good, but I think the two of you need to take a crash course in time keeping. It's almost midnight."

"Oh Merlin!" Minerva gasped. "I shouldn't have kept you Hermione, you need your rest." Minerva stood and went to Albus who embraced her. "You should be off Hermione. I'm sorry I kept you for so long." Minerva went to turn away, but her husband's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"There's no need to be sorry Minerva. I stayed on my own accord. I _wanted_ to be with you." Hermione voice had risen slightly by the end of her last sentence. Realising what she had done, she turned around and buried herself in her husband's arms.

"I'm sorry, Minerva." Severus said as he held his wife.

"It's okay Severus. Hormones, I know what they're like." Minerva giggled lightly. She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry Hermione, you'll get used to it. We all will. Just remember, don't take it out on Severus all the time. I made that mistake with Albus."

Hermione stepped away from Severus and embraced both Minerva and Albus before setting off to the dungeons with Severus close on her tail.

When she got down there, she threw herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow. Severus sat next to Hermione and gently rubbed her back, hoping to sooth her a little. Eventually, Hermione calmed, sat up and snuggled close to Severus as he held her protectively. Her heavy lids slowly closed as she listened to her husband's loving whispers. Severus lowered Hermione under the sheets and joined her when she started to stir. Hermione lay her head on his chest and curled into his side. Severus held her as he did every night, planted a kiss on her hair before searching for that deep sleep that he too needed so much.

To Be Continued ... ...


	4. A walk to the lake

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You're comments are what keeps me writing. So, enough from me and enjoy!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**A Walk to the Lake**

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione got used to her overflow in hormones, the morning sickness wasn't so persistent and Severus had learnt the best ways to calm his wife when she was ready to explode.

It was the Thursday before the Christmas holiday, the ground was hard and crusted, the air frozen still and the only life around was the Transfiguration Professor, who was slowly making her way to the lake, the snow crunching under her feet. Her thick winter cloak was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, but it did little to stun the cold. She had asked Minerva to cover her lesson because she wanted some time to herself. Minerva readily agreed, knowing all too well what it's like to get some time alone when you're pregnant. Hermione took a seat on the golden bench next to the lake and watched as the giant squid tried to break the thick sheet. Hermione lost track of time and was brought back to reality by her husband sitting beside her and slowly brought her into a warm embrace. Hermione smiled and snuggled into his side.

"Knut for your thought?" Severus asked, as his wife continued to gaze at the giant squid as it continued to frolic.

"I just needed some time to myself, to think." Hermione said quietly.

"Would you like to talk?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was just thinking of what it'll be like to have a daughter."

"Among other things?"

Hermione nodded. "What has Minerva said?"

"That you seemed upset. She flooed me after the last lesson and asked if you were okay. I figured you'd be out here when I couldn't find you in the astronomy tower." Severus kissed his wife's temple and pulled her as close as possible.

"I needed to think. Have some time to myself."

"I understand, petal. But why come out here? You'll catch your death?"

Hermione shivered and tried to get closer to her husband. "It's quite out here and there's only four people here and that know of this bench."

"Let's get you inside honey."

Hermione nodded to Severus and he held her up. They walked up to the castle together, Severus with an arm around Hermione's still thin waist, Hermione had her head resting on his shoulder. They listened to the crunching of the snow and Hermione listened to the melodic sound of Severus' voice.

As they got to the entrance hall, Severus whispered a drying and warming charm on the both of them and headed to dinner in the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Minerva embraced Hermione as she sat. "Merlin, you're freezing. You've been sat out by the lake, haven't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I've been sat on my parents bench, Minerva."

Minerva smiled and nodded before turning back to her food and husband. Death had always been a touchy subject for the Headmistress.

Hermione seated herself between Minerva and Severus, added a little salad and a jacket potato and ate silently as her mind wondered back to the final battle against Voldemort. It wasn't until Severus gently held her hand did she realise that dinner was over and it was time to retire to their chambers for the night.

Hermione sat on the sofa in front of the fire and sighed.

"Are you okay, petal?" Severus asked as he sat next to his wife.

Hermione nodded and leant into Severus, closing her eyes and giving into the chill that had taken hold of her hours before. Severus held her close as she shivered. He whispered loving words in her ear and made gentle circle on her stomach hoping he calmed her enough to rest. A comfortable silence settled over the calm couple as they watched each other and the blazing flames danced through the chilling darkness of the dungeons, gently lighting the room. The warmth slowly flooded the room, making Hermione smile slightly as she felt it seep into her bones with the combined heat of her husband.

As the clock chimed nine, Severus went to move, but found that Hermione had relaxed and fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling brightly, Severus lifted his angel into his arms and placed his pyjama clad wife into the bed, before doing his night time routine and joining his wife between the sheets.

TBC ...


	5. Illness

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay guys!! I've had a few internet problems. Thanks to everyone that is reading along and also to those that have continued to send in their comments and support. They are what keep me writing this fic. Now, enough of my rambling and Enjoy!!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Illness**

The next morning, Hermione wake with the sun and promptly threw up. After doing so, she fainted and before she could register what had happened, she was lay in bed with her husband sat next to her and a cool cloth on her forehead. Severus smiled as she opened her eyes and winced as the light hit her eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Severus whispered, knowing that her head would be hurting a little.

"Yes." Hermione groaned. "What happened?"

"You threw up then fainted. You've got a fever honey." Severus brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What time is it?"

"Half past eight."

"Oh Merlin! I've got a class at nine." Hermione tried to get to but a dizzy spell forced her to lay back down.

"Don't panic. Minerva's cancelled all classes because it's the last day of term." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Severus whispered, "Rest." And went ti get Minerva after pressing a kiss to her forehead.

An hour later, Hermione awoke to find Minerva and Severus sat on either side of her talking to each other about baby girls.

"She's not going to have a miniature Hogwarts outfit, Minerva." Hermione said with a small smile on her face.

Minerva smiled widely. "And why not?"

"Because she'll be a Snape."

"Good answer, petal." Severus chuckled.

Hermione smiled and sat up. "Seeing as the children are hormone probably still at breakfast or in their common rooms. I'd like to see them off." Hermione looked at Minerva waiting for her answer.

Slowly, Minerva nodded. "Only if Severus will agree to come down to the station as well. Albus and I will be there as well."

"I'll come down, Minerva, if only to look after my wife."

"Great!" Minerva said as she stood. "I'll leave you both to get ready. We're meeting in the Great Hall at eleven."

Minerva saw herself out without waiting for a reply from either of the other occupants in the room.

"How are you feeling now, honey?"

"Better. I just want to see the kids off then spend lots of time with you and maybe go away for a few days. Spend Christmas at Spinner's End?"

"Sounds good. You go and have a shower and I'll whip up something quick to eat."

Hermione quickly went to the bathroom and threw over her shoulder, "Don't forget the coffee."

"It's on." Severus shook his head and headed to the kitchen, flicking his wand, he made two cups of coffee and two bowls of porridge.

"Smells good." Hermione walked over to Severus in her rose red robes and embraced him.

"Wow. You have no idea what that does to me."

"What?"

"Those robes," Severus said between nibbling her neck.

Hermione blushed. "Can we just eat please and leave that until later?" Hermione struggled to ask between moans and giggles.

"If you wish."

"I wish."

Hermione and Minerva waved at the students as the train set off. Severus stood behind them and continued to look like the greasy bat of the dungeons.

"You can stop looking so sour now, Severus." Hermione chuckled as she turned and embraced him.

Severus' lips twitched as he placed a kiss on her hair. "Let's get you in, you're running a fever again."

"Okay." Hermione nodded and started walking up to the castle and it's grounds.

"Hermione, why don't you and Severus take the carriage. Me and Albus are going to head into Hogsmeade for a few hours, do some shopping."

"Okay Minerva." Hermione diverted to the carriage where her husband was waiting with the door wide open. He bowed to her and gave her his hand as she stepped in. Severus nodded to Minerva and Albus before getting into the carriage and pulling his darling angel close.

"I love you, Hermione." Severus whispered in her ear as they set off towards Hogwarts.

"I love you too, Severus." Hermione whispered, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Rest sweet heart. I'll call Poppy when we get back to check you over.

Hermione nodded and lay down, her head in his lap. Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes and thought of life with her husband and daughter. Severus smiled and ran his fingers through her hair and made small circles on her back, completely resting her on the long journey back to the castle. The carriage slowly rocking the tired woman into a peaceful sleep.

Almost two hours later, the carriage pulled up outside the main entrance to Hogwarts. Hermione had just woken up and was snuggled close to her husband. Her temperature had risen and Severus was getting worried. His fingers were still running through her chocolate locks and held her as she saved her energy for the walk to the dungeons. But, instead, Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her down to their chambers. Severus sat her on the sofa and went to the kitchen to make a cup of herbal tea and get a damp cloth to help lower her temperature a little.

"Drink this petal, it'll help." Severus passed Hermione the warm mug and watched as she sipped the warm liquid, sighing as it ran down her throat.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered after draining the mug and passing it back to Severus.

"Come here." Severus smiled and patted his lap.

Smiling, Hermione lay down, her head in her husband's lap. "I'm not feeling too good Sev."

"I know sweet heart. Would you like me to floo Poppy?"

"No." Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't want anyone fussing over me."

"Well _I'm_ worried about you, so I'm going to floo Poppy."

"No! Please Severus, can't you wait until Minerva gets back? She's just as good as Poppy at the whole medical thing."

"Okay, sweetie. But, if you get worse between now and then, I'm going to get Poppy."

"Deal." Hermione once again closed her eyes and snuggled close to her husband.

Severus placed the cloth on her forehead and ran his fingers through her chocolate locks. "Rest angel, we've got all the time in the world and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be by your side 'till the day I die. I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too." Hermione murmured, a smile on her lips as Severus' words rang clear in her head.

It was eight o'clock that night when Hermione awoke and Severus put down the book he had taken up reading. Moaning, Hermione snuggled closer to Severus and closed her eyes once more.

"Hermione, sweet heart, I think it's time to get Minerva or Poppy to come and have a look at you." Severus continued to speak softly and hold his two month pregnant wife to him.

"Minerva please, Sev." Hermione whispered.

"Of course sweetie." Severus lay Hermione down on the bed and quietly went to the fireplace to floo Minerva for his wife.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Minerva asked with a smile on her face. She presumably, had been having a good time with Albus before Severus' call.

"Could you come and take a look at Hermione please?" Severus' voice was lined with worry and that caused Minerva to pale and lose her smile.

"I'll step through now." Less than a minute later, Minerva was dusting herself off as she strode to the bedroom, Severus dragging behind her.

"Hermione."

"Minerva." Hermione opened her heavy lids and smiled weakly at the woman in front of her.

"How are you feeling kitten?" Minerva asked softly as she sat on the bed.

"I want to go to sleep."

Minerva chuckled, "Let me have a quick look ay you sweetie and then we'll decide."

"Okay." Hermione sighed and watched as Minerva stood and expertly waved her wand over the girl she loved as a daughter. Hermione started to drift off, but a cold shiver awoke her.

"I want you on bed rest for a while, kitten."

Smiling, Hermione said, "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I know." Guessing that Hermione wasn't going to listen, Minerva turned to Severus. "She needs bed rest, Severus. There's a risk the severe cold she's got can turn into wizard's flu very quickly. I understand you know what will happen if that happens." Minerva waited for Severus' nod before carrying on. "She needed to be somewhere warm. Perhaps take her to Spinner's End, or the both of you can come and stay at McGonagall Manor."

"I'll speak to Hermione and let you know."

"Thank you." Minerva turned back to Hermione. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Bye mom." Hermione whispered, a tear trickled down her cheek.

Minerva pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Look after her Severus."

"Always Minerva."

Minerva smiled and went back through the floo, her face sullen and pale.

Hermione sighed and looked over at Severus. "So, what is it you want to ask me?"

Severus chuckled and sat in the edge of the bed. "Minerva's invited us to McGonagall Manor." Severus brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "We can go if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Can I ask you something, 'Mione?" Severus pressed lightly.

"Depends if it needs a long answer." Hermione kept her eyes closed.

"You called Minerva 'Mom' ..."

Hermione sighed and cut Severus off, "She took me in when my parents died." Hermione looked at her husband through hooded eyes and turned away from Severus, hoping he'd drop the subject.

Noticing Hermione's reluctance to talk about her parents and Minerva, Severus lay down and spooned himself to her. "Let me know if you need something petal." Severus whispered, making small circles on her stomach.


	6. Arriving at McGonagall Manor

**_A/N: Here it is guys! Chapter six!! Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me on this fic and also to everyone that has sent in their thoughts and comments. They mean so much to me and is what keeps me writing! Enjoy!!_**

* * *

**Arriving at McGonagall Manor**

"You ready petal?" Severus called through the bathroom door. After receiving no reply, Severus opened the door and found Hermione sat next to the toilet. "Hermione, are you okay?" Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and brushed a lose stand of her beautiful chocolate locks behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I guess I just fainted is all." Hermione leant into Severus and sighed. "When are we going?"

"Minerva's on her way down with Albus."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Severus lifted her again and took her into the living room. Severus sat down on the sofa with his wife in his lap. She was shivering in his arms, but refused to be placed back in bed or under a blanket until they were on their way to the manor.

"Severus?"

"In here Minerva."

"How is she?"

"No better. She's refusing to be kept warm until we're on the way to the manor."

Minerva shook her head and knelt in front of the pair, gently holding one of Hermione's hand. "Kitten?"

"Mom?"

"Let's get you nice and warm and we'll head to the carriage."

"Okay."

Minerva summoned her daughter's tartan blanket and tightly wrapped her in it. Severus stood and Hermione nodded to the pair of them, indicating she was ready to go. Minerva shrunk their cases and placed them in her pocket, before following Severus to the carriage that awaited them.

When they got there, there were two purl white horses attached to the black carriage that bore the McGonagall family crest. Albus was stood outside and when he saw Minerva, he embraced her and she handed him the cases in her pocket which he restored to normal size and placed them in the back with their own. Carefully, Severus climbed into the carriage with Hermione still in his arms and lay her down, so her head was in his lap. Smiling, Minerva and Albus silently climbed in and Albus held his wife close to him as they started off on their long journey to the manor.

As the carriage rocked, it soothed Hermione into a peaceful sleep as Severus ran his fingers through her hair. Their hands were entwined over Hermione stomach.

A little under two hours later, Hermione started to become restless. Minerva's face went from one of happiness to one of concern in less than a second. Severus, on the other hand, knew that Hermione was having another of her nightmares and pressed his lips to her forehead while running his fingers through her hair, soothing her, but waking her at the same time.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm here petal." Severus whispered back as Hermione curled into his lap, burying her face in his chest as he continued to sooth her.

Severus knew that his wife would be having more while they were at the Manor and he also knew that she would be emotional because of it. Hoping that she would talk to either himself or Minerva during the holiday, he mouthed 'later' to Minerva who nodded and relaxed back into Albus' arms and sighed as she felt her husband gently rubbing her back and whispering words of love in her ear. The next hour of the trip was spent in a loving silence as husbands whispered words in their wives ears and gently caressed them.

"How are you feeling, petal?" Severus whispered so only Hermione could hear

"Fine"

"Would you like to talk later?"

Hermione nodded against Severus' chest and decided to break the silence for the last minutes of the trip. "Are you okay, Min?"

"I'm fine kitten, just a little tired is all." Minerva smiled weakly at Hermione and sat up as much as Albus would allow her. "Albus, please, I _can_ sit up you know."

"But –"

"_Please_." Minerva pleaded.

Albus gave in with trying to keep Minerva still and allowed her to sit up, giving her a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'. Minerva pecked Albus' cheek in thanks and started chatting to Hermione as Severus watched Hermione for any signs of pain, whilst Albus was doing the same to Minerva.

Not so long after they started talking, the carriage pulled to a stop. Sighing both Minerva and Hermione slowly climbed out with the help of their husbands. A few house elves appeared and collected their bags and went back to the manor before anybody had a chance to thank them.

"We've got about a ten minute walk, are you going to be okay, Hermione?" Albus asked as he pulled his wife close to him.

"I'll be fine Albus." Hermione turned to Severus who brought her into his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close underneath his thick winter cloak, keeping her warm.

"Let's go then." Minerva said quickly and walked off at her usual quick pace ahead of the others, her eyes set only on the warmth of the manor.

The walk up to the manor was much quicker than intended as everyone kept up their pace so they wouldn't lose sight of Minerva. When they arrived, Hermione slumped against Severus, not having the energy to stand for much longer on her own, and Minerva's eyes showed pain so she too, leaned against her husband for support.

"Mistress! Such pleasure to see you again."

"Twinky!" Minerva bent down and hugged the little elf. "Your English has improved so much since I was last here."

"Thank you Mistress."

Minerva smiled sweetly at the elf and stood back up with the help of her husband. "Let's all head into the living room. Twinky, could you take our trunks up to our rooms please?"

"Of course Mistress. Where would you like me to place the Young Mistresses things?"

"In her usual room Twinky. And could you also get one of the other to extend her bed please as her husband will be staying with her."

"Of course Mistress." Twinky collected the bags from Albus and blinked away.

"Come on." Severus prompted the rest of the group to move. He held Hermione close to him as they moved over the threshold.

Albus and Minerva straddled behind slowly. Albus whispered into his wife's ear, "We'll talk later."

"What ever about, Albus? I feel perfectly fine."

"I know Min, but I worry about you."

"I know. Now shut up and move a little quicker, I would like to join Hermione and Severus _before_ dinner in served."

"Of course my dear."

Dinner was a quiet affair with little conversation being had between the two couples. Hermione sat with one hand entwined with Severus' and her eyes fixed firmly on her food. Severus held on tight to Hermione's hand while he ate, watching her out the corner of his eye and conversing with Minerva and Albus every now and then. Minerva sat with one hand on her stomach, while the other played with her wine glass. She felt Albus' hand fall onto her back and make small circles, calming her down a little. Albus started most of the conversations, but Minerva would jump in with a question or two about the baby. Severus answered everything that was asked, but at the forefront of his mind was worry for his darling wife. Yawning, Minerva leaned into Albus when everyone had finished dining and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and could see that so was her daughter, whom had already fallen asleep encased in her husband's arms.

"I'm going to get Hermione to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Minerva, Albus."

"Of course, Severus. I believe we're going to stay up a little longer. I'm sure Twinky will awake you when breakfast is ready in the morning."

Severus nodded at Albus and Minerva before scooping Hermione up into his arms and taking her up to their room for the night.

Standing, Albus embraced Minerva and carefully picked her up, carrying her to the couch in the living room, where the blazing fire was still going strong.

"It's nice to see her so happy, Albus."

"I know Tabby. It's been so long since I've seen her smile like that."

Minerva nodded against his chest. "I just wish I could have raised her from birth."

"I know Tabby, but if the Grangers' hadn't taken her in, she may not be here now."

"Damn Voldemort." Minerva cured under her breath as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hush, Tabby. She's still with us and safe. And soon, we'll have a granddaughter we can help raise." Albus kissed Minerva's hair and held her close. "Now, back to earlier, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Albus."

"You're back and hip's playing up, right?"

"Yes. But, it's nothing I can't handle, Al."

"Just promise me you'll take it easy now we're home. It won't do having you fall ill as well as our little kitten now, would it?"

"No, and I promise."

Minerva and Albus sat there, wrapped in each other's arms for what felt like forever, just talking about everything and nothing until eventually, they drifted to sleep, content that their family was together once again.


	7. Nightmares

**_A/N: Sorry this one is so short guys. The next chapter will be up next weekend! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this fic so far and to those of you that send in your thoughts and feelings, they are what keeps me writing :-)  
_Have a very Merry Christmas and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Nightmares**

It had been only a few days since they had all arrived at McGonagall Manor and they had all been having fun. Minerva and Severus had let Hermione out of bed as long as she promised to stay with at least one person and that she stayed sitting down next to the fire. She agreed to the terms and stuck to Severus and Minerva like glue. Unfortunately, the nights weren't as good as the day time...

It had been weeks since Hermione had had any sort of nightmare, and now that she was back in the place she had called home for a large portion of her life, they all started afresh. Sighing, Hermione lay down and quickly wiped away the lone tear that trickled down her cheek as she waited for Severus to join her under the covers. She had never been able to hide anything from Severus and she knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later and then inform Minerva if she was brave enough.

Sliding under the sheets, Severus pulled his wife close. "Are you okay, petal?" he whispered in her ear as she rested her head on his chest as she did every night.

"I guess."

"You seem to be feeling better."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I just caught a cold from sitting out by the lake for hours on end."

"I guess. Now, Hermione, please, tell me what's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." Hermione sighed again. "My nightmares have come back Severus. I haven't had them in such a long time now."

"When did they start up petal?"

"First night here."

"You should have told me!"

"You know they make me feel weak, Severus!"

"I know sweetheart, and I shouldn't have shouted. Hush now, don't cry. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. You just sleep and wake me if you have another nightmare. Okay?"

"Okay Sev."

"I love you my angel." Severus whispered.

"I love you too Sev." Hermione whispered back.

In the room opposite, Albus held Minerva as she cried. She so wanted to tell Hermione that she was her birth mother, but Albus had crushed her hopes once more of Hermione accepting her as her birth mother.

"I just need her to know, Albus, perhaps it will answer any questions she's got floating around in her head."

"And if she doesn't accept the fact? Then we'll lose her."

"No we won't Albus! We love each other too much for that to happen. I know I pushed her away when she married Severus, but I shouldn't have and we've made up for it." Minerva cried.

"I know Minni. I know." Albus soothed. He wanted to tell Hermione too, but he was so scared of what her reaction would be.

As the hours ticked by, Minerva and Albus fell into a light sleep together in a passionate entwine, while in the other room, Severus was attempting to wake Hermione up as she started to thrash about in one of her nightmares.

"Hermione! Wake up petal! It's just a dream!" Severus tried over and over again to get his darling wife to awaken but nothing worked. Suddenly, Hermione let out a shrill scream and Minerva came bounding into the room as if she was waiting right outside the door.

"Kitten!" Minerva sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close rocking her back and forth as she whispered for her to wake up.

In the end it worked and Hermione opened her eyes and clung tight to Minerva. "Mommy?"

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Minerva soothed.

Hermione snuggled closer to Minerva and sighed.

"We need to talk tomorrow, Hermione."

"Okay mom." Hermione whispered, already falling back into sleep.

Minerva lay her back down and Severus cradled her, holding her close to him once again. "We'll be just across the corridor if you need us Severus."

Severus nodded and Minerva left, leaving husband and wife to try and catch a few hours of good sleep. She intending to crawl into the arms of her husband and do the same.

The next morning, Severus took Hermione down to the living room after they got dressed and had breakfast in bed. Minerva and Albus were already curled up together on the sofa. Severus sat in the chair opposite and gently pulled Hermione into her lap. Hermione snuggled close and sighed, she hated it when she had a bad night's sleep.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Minerva?" Hermione asked quietly, concentrating on the feel of her husband's soothing hands on her stomach and back.

Minerva took a deep breath. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase." Minerva moved closer to Albus, who held her closer to him. "I'm your birth mother."


	8. Truth

**_A/N: Here it is guys! Hermiones' reaction. Thanks to everyone that's reading along and also to everyone who sends in their thoughts and suggestions. They are what keeps me writing. Hope you all had a nice Christmas. Enjoy!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Truth**

Hermione stiffened. Severus tightened his hold on his wife as a flare of anger slid through him.

"What?" Hermione whispered, not believing her ears.

"We're your birth parents Hermione." Albus repeated.

Shaking her head, Hermione stood and ran from the room, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Severus looked at Minerva and Albus, his anger still flowing through him. All he wanted to do was find his wife and hold her while she cried. He so hoped that this wouldn't drive another wedge between the trio. But he knew for certain that Albus and Minerva would have a lot of explaining to do.

Severus found Hermione sat on the edge of the Loch, her body still shaking with sobs. Silently, Severus sat next to his wife and gently pulled her into his warm embrace. Hermione sat still, her head resting on his shoulder as she stared out over the Loch, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Hush love." Severus whispered to her as he started making soothing circles on her back.

"Why didn't they tell me before Sev? Why keep it a secret?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons petal." Severus whispered. After half an hour of sitting by the Loch, Severus stood, bringing Hermione up with him. "Let's get you inside."

"Do I have to see Minerva and Albus?"

"I think that the quicker we get this sorted, the better."

Hermione nodded and walked as close to Severus as she could, back up to the manor.

In the living room of McGonagall Manor, Minerva was in Albus' lap, crying her heart out.

"It'll be okay, Tabby. She just needs some thinking time. Severus will make her see sense."

Minerva nodded and closed her eyes. She felt so old and wary in that moment than she had in a very long time. All she wanted to do was drag back in the past few days and start all over, not telling Hermione about them being her birth parents.

"Minerva? Albus?" Severus called as the pair came through the door an hour and a half after they left through it.

"In here, Severus." Albus called back, throwing a concerned look at his wife whom was still curled up in his lap.

"Mind if we join you?"

Albus nodded and Severus sat in the chair opposite, bringing Hermione to sit in his lap once again. Severus whispered something in Hermione's ear and she smiled weakly up at him. Hermione looked over at Minerva and Albus and frowned, it was very rare that Minerva would curl up like she was, even without visitors.

"Are you okay, Minerva?" Hermione whispered, not trusting her voice.

"She's just a little tired, 'Mione." Albus answered.

"I'm fine Hermione." Minerva struggled to sit up, but with help from Albus she managed to, but she leaned heavily into Albus, who was holding her tightly to him. "You have questions for us?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me before today? You've been my adoptive parents for so long now."

"I don't know, Hermione. I've always felt that you didn't need to know; that you'd feel that we were trying to replace the Grangers' if we told you." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Minerva's not been well lately, she's been worried that if she didn't tell you now, then she wouldn't get to tell you."

"You should have told me Minerva. We may not have been very close since I married Severus until recently, but you still should have told me that you aren't well." Hermione was scared for Minerva. Who knew how long Minerva had been hiding her illness, even from her husband. Calming down slightly, Hermione asked, "How serious?"

"Nothing that's going to kill me Hermione. It knocked my immune system down a few notches and I struggle to move every now and then." Minerva answered, leaning a little heavier on her husband.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay sweetheart. I should have told you both things before now." Minerva hung her head, a few more tears spilling onto her cheeks and splashing on Albus' chest.

"Are you okay love?" Albus asked.

"It hurts Al."

"Okay tabby. Hush, I'm right here." Albus carefully brought Minerva onto his lap and held her close, rocking her while drawing soothing circles on her back. "Do you want a pain potion?"

"No." Minerva sniffed. "I want to answer Hermione's questions."

"They can wait mom." Hermione knelt in front of Minerva and Albus.

"No. I want to get this cleared up." It was just a whisper, but Hermione nodded.

"Why give me up?"

"Grindelwarld. His followers were looking for any way to weaken Albus. We had to keep our marriage a secret and when we found out I was pregnant with you, we were overjoyed, but we were also petrified of losing you."

"But the photo album ..."

"I gave birth and we kept you a secret in the small cottage we own on the coast. Hogwarts was shut for two years because families didn't want to be broken up. We raised you for two years, but the wards were broken through and we had to escape. I grabbed you and came back here with Albus, we talked for hours once I'd calmed down enough to talk. We decided that it would be safer to send you to the Grangers'. We still came to see you, and you always got a birthday present from us every year, along with a Christmas present. We sent letters for you to read when the Grangers' told you about us when you came of age, but I guess, you never got to read them." Minerva bated away the tears that were trickling down her cheek. "They were sent back to me when they passed away. I meant to tell you when you became of age, I guess I got distracted with you graduating, marrying Severus and then becoming pregnant."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand." Hermione hugged Minerva tight and allowed a few more tears to trail down her cheeks.

"If you'll excuse us Hermione, I'm going to go take Minerva to lie down for a while." Albus stood with Minerva in his arms, and at their daughter's nod, headed to their bedroom, leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

Hermione stayed sat on the floor and let her tears fall. She was happy that Minerva and Albus were her birth parents, but in hearing the news, it brought back fresh memories of the Grangers. Severus sat next to his wife and held her close, drawing small circles on her stomach to help calm her and to remind her of the child she was carrying.


	9. Christmas Day

**_A/N: Sorry for they delay in posting guys! been caught up with school work. only to be sent home not two hours into school due to heavy snow :-P I promise the next chapter will be delivered on time at the weekend. Thanks to everyone for reading along, the alerts and fav adds. And also to those of you who have reviewed, they made me smile :-) Take care and those of you in England enjoy the snow if you've got it :-)_**

* * *

**Christmas Day**

The days 'till Christmas flew by and before any body knew it, it was Christmas morning. Severus and Hermione were the first to awake. Severus lightly kissed his wife and held her close. She didn't much the night before was reluctant to get up, knowing that she looked awful.

"Come on, petal. Let's get some breakfast down you, and after we've opened presents, you can come and take a nap. How does that sound?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course, petal." Severus once again lightly kissed Hermione and helped her get out of bed and put her dressing gown on.

Once she was ready, they slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were a small breakfast was already set up for the couple. After eating, they went and snuggled up on the sofa next to the blazing fire and chatted until Minerva and Albus appeared from the kitchen.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning Albus, Minerva."

"Severus." Minerva nodded. "'Morning Kitten."

"'Morning Mom, 'morning Dad."

"Good morning sweetheart." Albus transfigured the chair into another sofa and he sat, gently pulling his wife down into his lap so she could continue resting. "So, who's going first?"

"I can see you're excited Dad, so you and Mom can go first I think. Is that okay, Severus?"

"Whatever you want petal." Severus smiled and held Hermione close as they watched Albus and Minerva opened their gifts and exchange small kisses. When they had finished, they turned to Hermione and thanked her for the matching bracelets she gave them both and let them open theirs.

Hermione first opened the one from Albus, which, as usual, was a rather large box of jelly babies. Hermione gave her father a hug and opened the gift from Minerva.

"Wow! Copies of your diaries from when you were pregnant with me, and a couple for me to fill in. Thank you Mom!"

Hermione hugged her mother and pecked her cheek.

"There's a couple of entries from your father as well. Perhaps you would let Severus write in it as well?"

"If he wants to, he's free to." Hermione placed the books on the table and turned to Severus who handed her, her gift. Smiling, Hermione carefully took the wrapper off and starred at the beautiful necklace that lay against the black velvet blanket in the small box. "It's beautiful."

"Only the best for you, my dear."

"What's its secret?"

"Thought communication with me."

"I love it, thank you." Hermione brushed Severus' lips with hers, than handed him his present.

"How on _earth_ did you find this, Hermione?" Severus asked as he gently held the one and only remaining copy of _My Potions_ by Carlson Cline, one of the worlds greatest potion masters, if not _the_ greatest.

"I found it in a muggle antique shop, owner had forgotten all about it, said it had been in his family for generations. He let me have it at a generous price."

"Thank you." Severus engaged Hermione in a passionate kiss.

"No need to thank me," Hermione whispered against his lips.

Severus pulled Hermione closer and held her to him, one hand drawing circles her stomach.

'I love you,' Hermione thought, holding her necklace.

'I love you too, petal,' Severus thought back, lightly touching his golden snake bracelet.

TBC ...


	10. Back at Hogwarts

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to read this fic and also to everyone that has sent in their thoughts and suggestions. Each one makes me smile and encourages me to continue writing. Take care and enjoy!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione and Severus arrived back at Hogwarts three days before Albus and Minerva did and had enjoyed their relaxing time together before the start of term. Now though, the children were back and lessons had been in full swing for almost two weeks. Hermione wasn't feeling too well and often had Albus cover her last lesson of the day. Severus was worried about her. She was constantly pale and tired and she always brought back up what she had eaten less than an hour later. At night she had very little sleep that would be any good to her, and now that the baby was starting to kick and she could feel it move about, it was even harder for her to do things because she was distracted no matter how hard she tried not to be. One night, Severus decided it would be wise to take Hermione up to see Poppy, he only hoped that she wouldn't argue with him.

"Petal, I think we need to go and see Poppy. Try and find out why you don't feel so well."

"Okay," Hermione sighed, she didn't have the energy to fight with her husband and she knew that he would win anyway. Standing, Hermione took Severus' hand and smiled at him. "Let's get this over with then so we can go to bed."

"Severus, Hermione, what a pleasure. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Could you have a look over Hermione, please Poppy. She hasn't been feeling well."

"Of course. Lay on the bed for me please dear." Hermione lay on the bed and held on tight to Severus' hand. "Well, you're about four months pregnant. The little Snape seems to be doing well, even if it's growing a little slowly."

"Is that bad?" Severus asked.

"No, Severus. Hermione was like this when Minerva was pregnant and she's okay. But, I'm going to suggest you half your responsibilities and rest much more than you do. And, I know it may be hard, but spend some time away from the castle, relax. Don't get too stressed, it won't be good for you or the baby. Now, I'll inform the Headmistress that you are not to teach for the remainder of the week and that you are not to do so much work."

Hermione nodded and looked at Severus. She hated spending time away from Severus and she needed to be kept occupied when she was on her own, it was just the way that she was.

"Let's get you back to our chambers and expect a visit from Minerva and Albus." Severus gently helped Hermione stand and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him. Hermione leant into her husband and allowed him to help her back to their chambers, as much as she hated the students seeing her so weak.

When they arrived, Hermione sat down heavily on the sofa next to the blazing fire and snuggled close to her husband, whom sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling, petal?"

"Tired, but we have to wait for Minerva to pay her visit. She will most probably be down shortly as I'm sure Poppy has gone straight to her." Severus nodded and held his wife close. "Besides, it's still a little early for sleep."

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you were unwell?" Minerva came through the floo and sat next to her daughter.

"Because I didn't want to worry you." Hermione held one of her mother's hand while staying snuggled close to her husbands side.

Albus came through the floo stopping the conversation. "Minerva, Poppy told you to stay in bed."

"I needed to come and see my daughter, Albus."

"I know tabby, but the pain will be back any minute."

Minerva stood. "And I shall live with it."

Nodding, Albus held out is arms and caught his wife as she collapsed in pain, tears running down her cheeks silently. Seeing Hermione's face, Albus explained; "Ever since she was hit by the four stunners in your fifth year here, her chest and back swell and hurt when the weather is cold, or when she has been working too hard."

"Is that what caused her immune system to drop?"

"Yes. Along with the final battle, having been left lying in the rain and mud for two days before she was found."

Hermione nodded. "I'll teach what lessons I can Albus."

"Not this week. Poppy says you are to rest, so Transfiguration has been cancelled."

"Look after her Dad."

"I always do sweetie." Albus walked to the floo and went to the hospital wing.

"I hope she's okay," Hermione whispered as she sat back down and closed her eyes.

"She's strong, petal, just as you are," Severus whispered back.

TBC...


	11. Visit with Albus

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that continues to read along! And a great thanks to everyone who has sent in a review! They're what keeps me writing. Hope you enjoy this one guys! And the next one shall be up next weekend._**

* * *

**Visit with Albus**

Over the next few days, Hermione stayed in their chambers or sat in Severus' office researching a new theory, marking essays or simply reading, that is, if Severus wasn't distracting her.

"Are you okay, petal?"

"I'm fine Severus."

"I was just making sure. I worry about you, you know." Severus walked behind Hermione who was stood looking out the window in her study.

"I know Sev," Hermione sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." Hermione raised an eyebrow, much the same way that he did. "Okay," Severus sighed. "I'm tired, didn't sleep too well last night."

"I know." Hermione turned 'round and hugged him close. "Do you mind if I go and pay Dad a visit?"

"Of course not, petal." Severus brushed her lips with his. "I'll be waiting," Severus whispered in her ear.

"I should hope so," Hermione whispered back. Turning, Hermione swayed her hips as she headed out of the office. Ten minutes later, she gave the password to the stone gargoyle and headed up to her father's office. Hermione quietly opened the door and stuck her head around the door. "Hi Dad."

"Hello kitten. To what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"

"I just want to see my dad." Hermione smiled and walked up to Albus, wrapping her arms around his waist when he stood up.

"It's good to see you kitten. How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks Dad."

"Something's bothering you."

"I'm worried about Mom ... and Severus."

Albus sat Hermione down on the sofa in front of the blazing fire. He sat down next to her and gently held her in his arms. "Talk to me kitten."

"How's Mom?"

"She's okay. A little tired, but she's getting there. Talk to me about Severus."

"He's changed. I know he's worried about me, but he's not sleeping and he's eating very little. We used to share our showers every morning, but now he's up before the sun."

"Are you sleeping?"

"I guess. A little. I'm so used to Severus holding me, not the other way around. The last time he was like this, was just before the war when we first got together."

"You were together when you were at school?"

"That doesn't matter Dad. The point is, I'm worried for him."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I want to, I just don't know what to say."

Albus held his daughter close and gently rubbed her back. "Would you like me to say something?"

"No. Can you leave your floo open just in case I need to come through though?"

"Of course I can kitten." Standing, Albus hugged Hermione and wiped away the stray tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Go speak to him sweetheart, come through the floo if you need me."

"Send my love to Mom."

"Of course kitten. No, go see your man."

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime Kitten."

Hermione made a slow walk from her father's office to their chambers.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Severus brought his wife into his arms and held her close.

"I'm fine Severus." Hermione looked up at her husband. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Truthfully Severus."

"I'm tired, worried about you, scared about becoming a father."

Hermione led Severus over to the sofa and sat down. She lent her head on his shoulder and his arms went around her waist, holding her to him.

"I'm scared to Sev."

"But, I'm scared of becoming my father. Of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sev, you know that."

"It just feels like the war all over again."

"I'm not going anywhere, and you're going to be a great dad, I know you are."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know you Severus." Hermione kissed his cheek. "We've both got months to be ready for our child. You know, you could always speak to Albus."

"He wasn't around you –"

"They raised me for the first two years of life and then carried on when I was twelve."

"Perhaps."

"Now, let's go to bed Sev, we could both do with a good nights sleep."

Nodding Severus stood and followed Hermione into the bedroom. As Hermione joined him under the sheets, he pulled her close and engaged her in a heated kiss that soon turned into gentle love making, which then led into them both having the best sleep in weeks.

TBC ...


	12. Thinking Back

**_A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not posting in like forever, to make up for it, I'm going to post one chapter now and another tomorrow morning. I already have four chapters written so I shouldn't fall behind again with the made coursework rush and last 14 weeks of Year 11. Great thanks to everyone that is still reading along and also to those that have sent in their thoughts, comments and suggestions. I love them all :-D Now, enough babbling from me, and enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Thinking back**

The next day was Saturday, so Severus and Hermione decided to have a lazy day and stay in their chambers. They sat on the sofa in front of the blazing fire, Severus holding Hermione close.

"I miss this," Hermione whispered.

"I do too." Severus started drawing circles on his wife's stomach and smile when he felt their child move.

Hermione smiled and looked up at Severus, her hand joining his. "Did you feel that?"

Hermione and Severus continued to feel their daughter kick in silence for a while. Hermione was submersed in thoughts and memories of the past and Severus was submersed in thoughts of what was still to come.

Hermione decided to break the silence with her husband, "Can you remember that day in my seventh year when you gave me my first potions detention?"

"How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Hermione entered the potions classroom late that night to attend the detention that Professor Snape had given her earlier that day._

_Professor Snape looked up briefly to instruct the girl, "You'll scrub the cauldrons without magic."_

"_Yes Sir," Hermione whispered. She grabbed the sponge and sat on the floor in front of the large pile, and started to scrub. After half an hour, her hands were red raw and tears had started to trickle down her cheeks. Severus looked over at his student and noticed she had slowed her actions and that her shoulders were starting to shake. He immediately scolded himself for hurting the woman he loved._

_Slowly, Severus stood and knelt next to Hermione silently. "Hermione," he whispered causing the girl to jump and drop the sponge._

"_Sir," Hermione whispered back._

"_Are you okay?" Hermione nodded, but the tears started to fall harder. Severus immediately brought her into his arms. He didn't care about the consequences he just wanted her to stop hurting. Hermione relaxed into his embrace and let her tears flow freely. Severus ran his fingers through her hair and whispered soothingly to her. After a while, Hermione calmed and whispered her apologises, but didn't move from his arms and Severus didn't let go._

"_It's okay, Hermione," Severus whispered._

_Hermione looked up at her professor and smiled weakly. Severus' lips twitched and he slowly brushed his lips against her. Hermione was shocked at first, but responded before he could pull back._

"_I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."_

_Severus went to stand, but Hermione crashed her lips back to his._

"_I'm happy it happened," Hermione said shyly, not quite sure what to say. Hermione relaxed when her professor pulled her back into his arms. "Where do we go from here?"_

"_Where do you want this to go?"_

_Hermione looked up and smiled weakly. "I'd like to give us a try."_

_Severus nodded. "We're going to have to keep this between me and you."_

"_I know." Hermione nodded and relaxed back into his arms._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_My hands hurt a little." Hermione looked down at her hands. Severus took them in his warm larger ones and ran his thumb over the back._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. I deserved the detention." Hermione watched as he entwined his fingers with hers."_

"_Is this just from now?"_

_Hermione shook her head. Carefully, Severus brought her hands to his lips and kissed them both. Hermione smiled and looked lovingly up at her professor. Severus smiled back and kissed her forehead._

"_I think you can spend the rest of your detention with me in my chambers, Miss Granger," Severus whispered in her ear._

_End flashback_

"It was the best detention I've _ever_ supervised," Severus whispered into his wife's ear.

TBC ...


	13. Back in the Hospital Wing

**_A/N: Here you go guys, the second chapter I promised you all. Thanks to everyone that is reading along and also Great thanks to those of you whom had sent me your thoughts and suggestions. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Back in the hospital wing**

Almost three weeks later ...

Hermione set off as a fast pace to her office. Her mother was waiting for her, but her husband was waiting for her to arrive home after a hard day. Slowing slightly to catch her breath, Hermione put a hand on the closest wall to steady herself, the ground wobbling underneath her feet. She closed her eyes, willing the nausea and dizziness to ease. Slowly, she opened her eyes and she instinctively put her hands out to break her fall as the ground came up to meet her. She lay for a few minutes, not trusting the world to stop spinning. Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione closed her eyes and the pitch black endlessness engulfed her.

Severus sat in the hard chair of the hospital wing next Hermiones' still form that lay on the uncomfortable bed. He held her hand and allowed the occasional tear to slip down his cheek.

For three solid days, Severus sat with Hermione, sometimes sitting on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her stomach and running his other hand gently through her chocolate locks. On the forth day, Hermiones' eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Severus running his hand gently over her stomach, playing with their daughter.

"Sev," Hermione croaked, her voice dry and horse.

"Hush petal, don't speak." Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead and called for Poppy and Minerva.

"Good to see you're awake kitten," Minerva whispered.

"How long was I out," Hermione whispered to her mother as she took up the chair on her free side.

"Three days. Severus hasn't left your side for any longer than ten minutes at a time." Minerva smiled, seeing the question in her daughters' eyes. "The little Snape princess is wonderfully healthy.

Hermione smiled and turned to Severus. "I want to go home," she rasped.

Severus stood and went to scoop her up in his strong arms, but Poppy stopped him with a firm glare. "She's not going anywhere, Severus."

"She's coming home. Just down to our chambers, Poppy." Severus was stern and cold, his face set in a hard scrawl. He always was cold towards Poppy, it would seem even more so when anything discussed pertained to his wife.

"she needs to stay on bed rest Severus, and I would prefer it if she stayed here." Poppy really didn't want Hermione to leave her watchful eye _just_ yet.

"I will look after her, Poppy. I promise to contact either one of you if I need to."

"Please Poppy, I just want to go home with my husband, be alone with him," Hermione rasped and paused briefly before continuing, "besides, I'll be more comfortable at home, with Severus," Hermione pleaded with the medi-witch to let her leave.

Sighing, Poppy gave in knowing that neither Snapes would give in and that sooner or later, Minerva would join in.

"Fine, you can go _but_ I want you on _strict_ bed rest. If not for yourself, then for your daughter. It seems you have caught the flu that has started going 'round. Keep taking your potion and _rest_. I'll come down to see you tomorrow." Sending a glare to Hermione and Severus, she stormed out leaving the trio along.

"Get some rest, Hermione, kitten. I'll see you tonight, no doubt your father'll tag along." Minerva pecked her daughters' cheek, patted Severus' shoulder and slowly walked out of the ward, once again in search of comfort from her loving husband.

"Let's go home," Hermione whispered to her husband. She just wanted to get back to the familiar sheets and snuggle close to her husband.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Severus were snuggled close in their warm bed, holding each other in silence. Hermione raised her head slightly from Severus' chest and looked into his beautiful black eyes.

"What's wrong, petal?"

"What'll happen if I lose our little princess?"

"It's not going to happen petal."

"How do you know that, Severus?"

"Because you're strong and I know that you would do anything that meant you could give birth to her."

"But, what is it does happen? What will we do?"

"If and only _if_ that happens Hermione, we will still have each other and we will burry her, grieve and if you wanted to, we could try again." Severus kissed Hermione's nose. "Now, let's not talk about that any more. I think we should start thinking of the nursery now that you have only five months left."

Hermione nodded and relaxed back into her husbands' embrace. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too petal," Severus whispered back.

After a few minutes Severus said with a thoughtful look upon his face, "What do you think of emerald green my love?"

TBC...


	14. Shopping for Princess

**_A/N: Here we are guys, the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, still snowed under with coursework. Thanks to everyone that continues to read along and also to those of you who send in your thoughts and suggestions. Each one makes me smile :-D Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Shopping for Princess**

One month later ...

Hermione was now five months pregnant and had been off of bed rest for all of three days. She was happy that she no longer had to sit and do nothing. Although, she wasn't allowed to teach until Princess Snape was born, she was still allowed to mark the essays her students wrote, but other than that, she had been ordered to rest by Poppy, Severus, Minerva and Albus. She didn't argue, to be quite honest, she was sometime grateful for the time alone. She quickly tired and often had a nap straight after lunch enabling her to go until Severus got back to her. Today though, was Saturday and Hermione was dragging Severus to Hogsmeade with her to go shopping for their princess.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Severus called from the living room.

"Yes." Hermione emerged from the bedroom in the emerald green robes Severus had brought her. It hugged her body and her now visible bump seemed to stick out a mile to Hermione.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you good sir." Hermione went and pecked her husband on the lips and put her arms around his waist, holding him close to her. Severus ran her fingers through her gorgeous locks and rested his chin on her head.

An hour later, Hermione and Severus were strolling down the crowded street. Severus had an arm wrapped around his wives waist and Hermione had her left hand practically glued to her protruding stomach.

"So, Mrs Snape, where do you wish to go first?"

"Toy shop?"

"Sounds good." Severus agreed, Hermione was gently guided to a small shop just off the bend.

Hermione gazed around and headed straight to the crib mobiles. One in particular had caught her eye, it seemed to have caught Severus' too. It was emerald green with pretty coloured cauldrons and potions dangling down and when it was turned, it played a soft lullaby, very much like the one that Severus hummed of a night when their Princess wouldn't let her Mommy sleep.

"Do you want it?" Severus asked, wrapping his arms around her waist form behind. Hermione merely nodded. "Then add it to the list, we'll have a quick look 'round then pay."

"Okay," Hermione agreed and started to walk around the shop, occasionally adding a few items to the ever growing list.

An hour later, the pair walked out, their pockets lined with shrunken bags upon shrunken bags. It took a further _four_ hours for Hermione to declare that she was far too tired to continue to shop, so, after a brief stop at the apothecary for Severus' potions supplies and a 'short' stop at the new book shop (at which Hermione purchased six new books), the pair arrived back at Hogwarts just in time for dinner in the Great Hall.

After dinning with the other staff and the students and going all day without her now regular afternoon nap, meant that Hermione was exhausted, despite this, she was adamant that she wanted to get the baby things set up in the nursery.

"Calm down, Hermione, you're exhausted, as it is. The nursery can wait a day or two," Severus whispered to her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I know, but I just want to be ready, Severus."

"I know, petal, and we will be. I promise."

Sighing, Hermione gave into the exhaustion and let herself be carried to bed, where Severus helped her remove her clothes and doing so himself and joining her under the sheets. Severus pulled her close against him, causing his manhood to awaken, surprising Hermione.

"We haven't made love in such a long time Severus," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes.

"I know petal, and as soon as you have the energy, we will."

Hermione nodded, turned over and kissed Severus on the lips. "I love you, Sev."

"I love you too, petal."

Once again, Hermione closed her eyes, this time, letting exhaustion take her. Severus watched her sleep and waited for her even breaths to lull him to sleep.

TBC ...


	15. Nursery

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. A great thanks to everyone who sent me a review, they brighten up my day and encourage me to continue this fic. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Nursery**

Weeks passed and Hermione had all but forgotten about the nursery and everything that she and Severus had brought weeks previous. That was, until Minerva came down with the days essays before dinner.

"Afternoon Hermione."

"Hi Mom."

"I came bearing gifts." Minerva smiled and dumped the large pile on the coffee table in front of the sofa that Hermione was sat on.

"Thanks," Hermione sighed sarcastically as she eyed the large pile.

"My pleasure." Minerva sat next to her daughter and put her head on her stomach, "She is active today."

"Tell me about it. Severus came to play then got called away."

"Blame Severus."

"Too right," Hermione chuckled. "It starting to become a habit."

"Albus was the same when I was pregnant with you."

"Really?"

Minerva nodded. "Have you started the nursery yet?"

"No. We got everything a few weeks back, but never got around to doing it."

"Talk to Severus, sooner it's done the less you'll worry about it later on." Hermione nodded. "And remember you can _always_ call on me and Albus to help."

"I will." Hermione winked and stood, hearing her husband come back. "Hello Sev."

"Hello petal."

"Would you sort your daughter out please?" Hermione asked, her head resting on his chest.

"I'll speak to you later, kitten."

Hermione nodded and left, leaving the couple alone.

"Severus?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"What do you want?" Severus sighed.

"Can we start the nursery?"

"What has made you remember?"

"Minerva."

"Figures." Severus rolled his eyes. Pretending to think, he looked at the nursery door then at his wife. Sighing, he shook his head and answered, "I _suppose_ we can work on it for a couple of hours."

"Thank you!" Hermione kissed her husband quickly on the lips, then walked as quickly and excitedly as her bump allowed her to. Severus quickly followed her into the small room and watched as she waved her wand at the walls trying different shades and colours.

"Try the colour of your robe."

"Which one?"

"The green one you wore to Hogsmeade."

Hermione nodded and smiled as the walls turned to a beautiful shade of emerald green, a thin dark blue line lining the top of the wall. "You're full of great ideas, 'Sev."

"I know my love." Severus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "What else do you wish to so, petal?" he whispered to her.

"Her crib and wardrobe."

Nodding, Severus waved his wand casually and the baby pink crib glided in from the wardrobe, already made up. Smiling, Hermione told Severus where to place it as she started to shrink the wardrobe and put each of the pieces of clothing on clothes hangers and then into the wardrobe, all the muggle way. Once Severus had put the crib where his pregnant wife wanted it, he helped her put the baby clothes away.

Once they had finished, Hermione sat in the rocking chair in the corner by the window and closed her eyes.

"Tired petal?" Severus enquired as he fixed the potions mobile to the crib.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, her lids growing ever heavier.

Turning, Severus picked Hermione up and carried her to bed. He helped her shed her clothes before doing so himself and joined her between the sheets. Hermione snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest. Severus placed one hand on her back, holding her close to him, while he placed his other hand on her stomach. Hermiones' hand joined his and she entwined their fingers before drifting to sleep.

TBC ...


	16. Bumping into Ron

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. A great thanks to everyone who sent me a review, they brighten up my day and encourage me to continue this fic. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Bumping into Ron**

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Severus watching her with a smile on his lips.

"Good morning, petal."

"'Morning," Hermione replied groggily.

"You okay?" Severus asked as he started to kiss her neck. Hermione just moaned in response. Severus stopped and looked up. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Smiling, Hermione (now wide awake) crashed her lips to his and once under clothing was divested of, Severus slid home.

The couple, once again awoke a few hours later, still entwined passionately with each other.

"I love you Severus," Hermione whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too petal," Severus whispered back. He placed another kiss on her forehead and asked, "What would you like to do today love?"

"Relax on the grounds with you."

Severus nodded in agreement and stood to ready himself. "Get ready and I'll put breakfast on."

"Okay." Slowly, Hermione stood and waddled to the bathroom, grabbing her blue tracksuit as she passed the wardrobe.

Quickly, Severus threw on his black tracksuit and went to the kitchen to cook up some pancakes.

"Mmm, something smells good," Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.

Severus turned around and brought her into his embrace and pecked her lips. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione blushed and laid her head on his chest. "How much longer before food is ready?"

Severus chuckled. "Any minute now, petal."

Smiling, Hermione sat at the dining table and waited for her breakfast.

"Here you go, petal." Severus placed the plate of pancakes in front of his wife and kissed her temple before sitting next to her to have his own breakfast.

The meal was a quiet affair and once both had donned their cloaks, they headed out to sit under the large oak at the edge of the Black Lake.

Just half an hour later, Hermione was snuggled up in Severus' arms as they leant against the oak and watched the clouds float by. It was the most relaxed that either of them had been in a while. But, it wasn't to last...

Two hours later, the peace was broken as a fire-red headed man came storming up to them.

"You're pregnant?"

"Catch up Ron. I'm five _months_ pregnant." Hermione tried to stay calm and grasped Severus' hand to help him keep his calm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We haven't spoken in nearly a year."

"And what difference does that make? You still should have told me!" Rons' anger rose and he drew closer to the couple.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him and she squeezed his hand. Her anger was quickly rising and that was good for her or their daughter, she needed to calm down, and fast.

"Calm down Mr Weasley, you're upsetting my wife." Severus' voice was cold, but he kept a loving gaze upon Hermione.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?!"

"Ron would you just _shut up_! I didn't tell you because I knew that you would react like this. And to be quite frank, I don't need this right now!" Hermione stood, dragging herself away from her husband and storming off towards the castle.

Severus stood and towered over the boy. "If you _ever_ upset my wife again, you'll always be looking over your shoulder, checking I'm not there," Severus threatened before turning and stalking after Hermione.

"Don't worry yourself Snape! I'm leaving for America tonight!" Ronald called after the dark wizard.

Hearing what the boy had just shouted, Severus smirked, but he knew that when he told Hermione she would get all teary eyed about it, even if they weren't on speaking terms anymore.

After a quick search of their rooms and Minervas', Severus found Hermione in the astronomy tower. She was sat on the floor in front of the large window with her knees pulled up to her chest and rocking back and forth, silent tears tricked down her cheeks. Severus sat down next to her and brought her into his arms.

"You're going to be a great Mom, 'Mione."

"I know, 'Sev, but he's right, I shouldn't have kept this from him for so long."

"In all due respect love, you've not been well and he can't expect you to keep in contact if he isn't doing the same."

"I know 'Sev." Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into her husband who wrapped his arms as tightly as he dared around her.

"I love you so much petal," Severus whispered.

"I love you too 'Sev," Hermione whispered back.

When Severus started to feel the cold of the stone which they were sat on, he mentioned Ron again.

"Ron says he's leaving for America tonight."

Hermione nodded and stood with Severus. They walked through the corridor hand in hand until they go to their rooms and Hermione went straight to the bedroom for her nap. Severus followed and held her as she lay down for her afternoon nap. She cried herself asleep and didn't wake until the delicious smell of dinner wafted to her. She sat down at the dining table with Severus and ate quietly as she could. She was upset that Ron was leaving, but she was still fighting against sleep so she wasn't thinking at her normal rate. Severus didn't want to upset her anymore, so he left her to her thoughts and then made gentle love to her after dinner, making sure that she forgot the world around them until morning.

TBC...


	17. Names and Surprises

_**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the reviews!! You've all made my day! Thank you once again!  
**_  
_**I'm soo sorry that this is a day late, but I had a slight writers block. I also apologise for it being so short, but I thought I'd post for all you wonderful people out there. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Names and surprises

Severus held Hermione close as they sat across from Albus and Minerva after finishing the nursery.

"Thought of any names yet, kitten?"

"Not yet mom." Hermione rested her head on her husbands' chest and ran a hand over her growing stomach.

"I'm sure I've got a book of baby names if you wish to borrow it, just let me know."

"It's okay Minerva, I've got a couple of names in mind which I'm yet to run by Hermione."

"Well, the offers there if you need it, Severus." Minerva glanced at her daughter to see her just drifting off to sleep. "We'll leave you both be. Good night." Minerva suddenly stood and left the room.

Sighing Albus too stood. "I guess I should go after her. Call me if you need to Severus."

"Thank you Albus."

"Good night, Severus. Good night, my brave little kitten." Albus placed a soft kiss to his daughters' forehead, patted Severus on the shoulder and left after his wife.

Smiling, Severus carried his wife to the bedroom and gently placed her under the sheets. She awoke and pecked his lips before he could move away.

"So, what are these names you wish to run by me, Sev?"

"Athena, Hope and Grace."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a while, then answered, "I like the sound of Hope. Hope Snape."

"Then Hope Snape it shall be." Severus engaged Hermione in a passionate kiss breaking it only when the need for oxygen became too great. "Rest, petal, I've got something to do."

Hermione nodded and snuggled down into the pillow and closed her heavy lids, letting the exhaustion of the day overtake her. Silently, Severus slipped out of the bedroom and through the floo to Hogsmeade. Walking quickly, he went to the small hidden jewellery shop in the corner next to the Three Broomsticks.

"Ahh, Severus, come to collect your set? I must admit, I expected you much earlier."

"I'm sorry Chris, had the in-laws over to help finish of the nursery."

"No need to apologise, Severus. Here you go." Chris passed Severus a thin but large box over the counter and watched closely as he opened it to examine the eight pieces within. "It's perfect, Chris, thank you."

"Any time, old friend."

Severus nodded, and with parcel in hand, he headed back to Hogwarts where he would present the pieces to his seven month pregnant wife, but when he arrived back home, he found Hermione lay on top of the bed sheets tossing and turning, sweat trickling down her forehead.

TBC...


	18. Welcome to the world

**_A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not posting for what feels like forever. I've been wrapped up in getting ready for my final GCSE's which are in less than a month and on top of that I've had a major writers block with this fic. Thanks to every one who has stuck with me with this fic and also to every one that has dropped me their thoughts and comments. There is just the Epilogue after this chapter and then I'm afraid it's the end of the journey. Anyway, enough of me ... on with the fic!! Enjoy!!_**

* * *

Welcome to the world

Severus rushed to Hermione's side, placing the parcel on the bedside table as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione, speak to me. What's wrong?" Severus' voice was full of panic and worry.

"Baby," Hermione whispered to him while she tried to catch her breath.

Severus sat shocked for a minute in silence, when Hermione's scream ripped through his heart. Carefully and gently, he lifted her into his arms and held her close. He whispered soothing words into her ear as he used the passage from their living room to the medical wing. Albus had installed it so that the couple would have privacy when moving from place to place for appointments and quicker access in case of emergencies such as this.

Severus burst through the back door to the hospital wing, startling Poppy into direct action. Severus quickly and gently placed Hermione on the closest bed and held her hand as another scream vibrated through the room. Poppy looked up for a split second as she gathered blankets and a damp cloth.

"Take deep breaths, Hermione." Poppy had gone into professional mode so that she wouldn't get distracted by whom she was treating. As she handed the damp cloth to Severus she asked, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Five minutes I think. I found her when I got home." Severus was gently wiping Hermiones' brow as he answered the medi-witch.

Poppy checked Hermione over one last time. "You're fully dilated Hermione, so on your next contraction I want you to push for me."

Hermione nodded and held on tight to her husband. Severus held her close and gently slipped behind her so she could rest against his chest and so he could gently sooth her with ease. Just as Severus sat, another scream ripped at his heart and Hermione squeezed his hand with all her strength and pushed just as Poppy had told her to. Just a single minute passed before Hermione had to push again and she was quickly tiring.

"I can't ... do ... this ... anymore," she breathed just before another contraction hit.

"You're nearly there Hermione. Just one more push and you can rest." Poppy reassured her. "The head's out. One more push."

Hermione nodded and leaned back fully into Severus and listened to his whispered words of love and encouragement. Hermione had heard stories of women shouting at their husbands while giving birth, but she was too concentrated on getting their child into the world and listening to the loving words of Severus to let her hormones and emotions take over her. Another contraction pulled Hermione from her thoughts and she pushed once more with all her might, she then collapsed on Severus and closed her eyes.

"Congratulations Hermione, Severus. It's a girl!" Poppy told the exhausted yet happy couple.

Hermione smiled and let a few tears of happiness trickle down her cheeks. Severus planted kisses down her neck and held her close. Minerva stepped into the room when she heard the baby cry and Poppy quickly handed the now clean baby to Minerva and left the trio alone.

"Well done, petal," Severus whispered and brushed away a few strands of chocolate locks that had stuck themselves to her sweaty forehead.

Smiling down at the baby in her arms, Minerva gently placed her into her daughters' awaiting arms and placed a kiss to her forehead after whispering, "Very well done, Kitten. She's beautiful."

Hermione smiled and pressed a light kiss to her daughters' forehead before scrunching up her nose when she noticed the bright pink blanket she had been wrapped up in. She quickly but silently transfigured it into an emerald green silk blanket and watched as her little girl stopped crying and snuggled close. Hermione and Severus counted her fingers and toes and whispered their love to her.

Three hours later and Poppy came back with the birth certificate which needed to be signed. She found Severus and Hermione sat on the bed with a sleeping girl in their arms and Minerva and Albus curled up on a transfigured sofa that sat next to the bed. Minerva had silent tears falling down her cheeks and Albus was gently soothing her. Seeing the scene pulled at Poppy's heart strings and caused her to just place the certificate on the table at the foot of the bed and leave.

Just moments after Poppy had left, Albus looked at the table and picked up the certificate and passed it to Severus and Hermione who signed their names and then looked down at their sleeping daughter as if trying to decide what name would best suit her.

"I know we decided on Hope, but I think Athena would suit her better," Hermione whispered not wanting to break the comfortable silence that had settled over the room.

"Athena Marie Snape?" Severus questioned his wife.

"I like that. Athena Marie Snape." Hermione smiled and placed a kiss to her daughters' forehead. "My perfect angel."

Minerva and Albus smiled as they watched their daughter finish signing the birth certificate.

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed with Severus, her head resting on his chest as he held her close. They had just put Athena down and were now laying in silence. Hermione sighed contently and closed her eyes, finally deciding to give in to the exhaustion that had been trying to take over her for hours. Severus gently rubbed circles on her back and kissed her forehead lightly before he too gave into exhaustion. Their family had grown by one and they were so happy that it had. For a moment Hermione had feared that it wouldn't. Had feared that she wasn't made to be a mother, but as soon as her daughter was placed into her arms by her own mother, she realised that no matter what was just around the corner, she would always have her family beside her. Her heart swelled with love for Athena and silently promised that she would everything in her power to keep her safe and bring her up right. Similarly, Severus had promised with his life that he would keep his family safe and love them for as long as he lived and then longer. He hoped that their family continued to grow and that Athena would love him. In their sleep they held on tighter to each other and smiled happily at the thought of being a family. Of thoughts of what the future held. And of how much more their family could grow in the years to come.


	19. Epilogue

_**A/N: Well guys, this is the end. I know it's only short, but I wanted to bring up the gift before I completely finished. A great thanks to everyone who has read along and to those that have read this since it has been completed. Also great thanks to those of you that have sent me your thoughts and comments, I loved them all :) I have started another fic, but I am not quite sure when I will have time to post it. I hope you have enjoyed this fic. Happy reading!!**_

* * *

Epilogue

_Ten years later (Athena's 10__th__ Birthday)_

Severus handed Athena a box which he had kept safe for ten long years, having forgotten it one the day she was born. The other box in his hand he handed to his wife which was sat on the other side of their daughter. Athena carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful necklace inside. A charm the shape of a lion cub shone brightly in the light of the fire. Hermione too gasped when she opened her box to reveal the same beautiful necklace as her daughter, only the charm was that of a rose, next to it sat a tabby kitten. Severus helped his girls place their gifts around their necks and placed his serpent ring on his finger.

"Thank you Daddy!" Athena said once she had stopped gazing at the necklace.

"My pleasure baby girl." Severus brought his daughter into his arms and hugged her close before bringing his wife into an embraced and gently kissing her.

"With these necklaces, I'll always be with you both. No matter what happens."

Severus and Hermione kissed once more before they embraced their daughter together.

_The end_


End file.
